Highly Sanctified
by caiyt
Summary: This is my almost first lemon fanfic...Okay it's not all the time you'll see a RukaxHotaru fic... I rated this T because I won't put any you know what stuffs... maybe a little... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Virginity was never an issue… In this world of seduction and desire it is never important whether you're a Mary or a Magdalene… As long as you can make your partner moan…_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice… I'm just trying to pervert it **a little.**

**Author's Notes: **Don't think I'm a pervy or anything… I'll consider this my _first _lemon fanfic… I just learn from experience… in reading…(hehe)

This is a Ruka x Hotaru fluff… Can't imagine? Well I did too at first. But nothing can stop me! (Mwahhahahahah)

Ok, just bare with me... and by the way **reviews **please… and can you soften down a little on your flames? Thanks in advance!

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

**Highly Sanctified**

by: unnamed cat

**Genre: **Romance/General/and not suitable for very young readers (_but the writer is a 13 years old girl hehe_)

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 1: I hated it!**

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

**Last Warning: **If you don't want to read this it's fine you can still turn back… don't push yourselves…

™-------------------------------------------------------------™

"This sucks!" Ruka said as he threw another damned pillow.

"It's not my fault I have my period!" Hotaru said as cold as ever.

It's already past nine in the evening yet the two of them aren't asleep. They were both sited at the end of their king sized bed.

"Let's just sleep then." Ruka declared as he grabbed her to the far end of the bed.

"Sorry." Hotaru whispered.

"It's ok. Let's just extend it next time." He said grinning.

"Goodnight." Hotaru kissed him and cuddled to his naked chest.

He kissed her back and then hugged her tightly.

They were married for almost 4 years now. Ever since Mikan dumped him he had always cursed himself. Hotaru on the other hand, who enjoyed blackmailing him changed a lot ever since the incident…

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Dammit! Dammit! I know she loves Natsume, but why the heck did I confess!" Ruka yelled.

He was alone in the Northern Forest. Everybody has gone to Central Town. He just stood there and treated the tree as a punching bag. On his supposed to be last blow on the tree, something or should I say someone blocked his hand before it could crash on the trunk of the old sakura tree.

"You should stop doing that. You're already bleeding." A girl wearing a cap that perfectly hid her face said.

'Who the hell is she! She's such a troublemaker!' he thought.

She slammed his hand to his side and turned around to leave. He took that chance to grab her by her wrist. He looked up only to find out that the girl in front of him was no other than… his blackmailer…

"Imai!"

She looked away and jilted her hand. She didn't bother to look back… she can't bare to see his face focused on her. But he just can't let go just like that… He was so heartbroken with Mikan that he run to Hotaru, grabbed her hand and without giving her the time to hold back, kissed her forcefully.

"Ruka, it hu-r-ts…" she managed to say.

He sort of enjoyed the sweet sensation that it gave him… but… in split seconds as if he was back to his normal self… still noticed himself kissing Hotaru but not harder now… He kissed her intensely… Seeing to it that he could explore her more. He kissed more passionately and swam deeper into her sea… She moaned. But not out of fear but of enjoyment.

No one has ever kissed her before. Especially that way…

He parted with her lips and she gasped. He looked down to her face and she looked up to his. She managed to speak and say…

"**I hated it."**

He grinned but still being a gentle man he was before he lost himself, he apologized.

"Sorry. And I hated it as well." He stopped and looked at her. He added. "…at first…"

She cast a fainted smile. She picked up her cap that fell during the process and turned around till her back was facing him.

"Wait.." Ruka shouted.

She stopped dead on her tracks.

"Meet me later."

She just waved her cap and disappeared in the bush…

'**I wish I could… but I better wouldn't…' **

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

That night Ruka and Hotaru slept soundly… dreaming…

™----------------------------------------------------------------------™

_**to be continued…**_

**Author's Notes: **Well, it's a little bit short… but I'll post a longer one on my next chapter… Please I need your reviews badly… I really don't have so many ideas on writing a lemon so please help me… Thanks again…

™-----------------------------------------------------------------------™

This is 'unnamed cat' saying:

"Sayonara, my dear readers!"

**Mikan:** hey! Hotaru was never like that!

**Ruka:** yes and you made me look bad! –nodding-

**Hotaru:** Eat this! –throws a chocolate- unnamed cat swallows it –yummy-

**Hotaru:** invention no. 682, the choco bomb, destroys the stomach of anyone who eats it.

**Unnamed cat:** Arghh… Toilet!

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

Hehe… see you in the next chappie…


	2. Chapter 2

_Virginity was never an issue… In this world of seduction and desire it is never important whether you're a Mary or a Magdalene… As long as you can make your partner moan…_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice… I'm just trying to pervert it **a little.**

**Author's Notes: **in this chapter you will see how they (Ruka and Hotaru) happen to end up with each other. Enjoy reading… if I have mistakes please let me know…

Sorry for the late update…

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

**Highly Sanctified**

by: unnamed cat

**Genre: **Romance/General/and not suitable for very young readers (_but the writer is a 13 years old girl hehe_)

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 2: Out on a 100 Cool Date**

™--------------------------------------------------------------™

**Last Warning: **If you don't want to read this it's fine you can still turn back… don't push yourselves…

™-------------------------------------------------------------™

'**I wish I could… but I better wouldn't…' **

Hotaru remembered the last words she would have said before she turned back for the first time from the boy she loves.

'God, ain't it strange I use to hate this guy but now look at me side by side with him… what the hell is happening to the world? Is salvation near?' Hotaru thought.

She looked at her half naked husband who was sleeping soundly beside her. She brushed his soft blonde hair. And she blew a soft wind on his forehead. She thought about the times when she would blackmail him and tease him on to doing something that she likes.

"Come to think of it, I liked you just the way you blush…" Hotaru whispered to his ear.

Ruka opened his eyes and saw his wife staring at her. He reached out for her hand.

"It's pretty late and you're still awake?" Ruka rubbed her forehead lightly.

"I was about to sleep." She replied in her rather usual cold tone.

"Really you were? Or were you hmmm…" Ruka said naughtily.

"I was not!" Hotaru jerked his hand.

"Why are you so guilty? I didn't say anything." Ruka laughed.

"Ah-eh argh!" she threw the pillow at his grinning face and leaned back.

Ruka rolled to Hotaru's side and grabbed her by her waist. He tickled her by softly biting on her left ear. She blushed at this and tried ever so hard to let go of his grip.

"Ru-ruka let go of –haha- me." She giggled at this.

"No I won't. You're mine. Tickle, tickle, tickle." Ruka did it again which caused them to land on the floor.

"Now look what you did!" Hotaru pushed Ruka who was on top of her.

Her smooth shoulders shown because of the sudden fall. Ruka playfully removed the strap of her nighties one by one.

"Hotaru, you look beautiful. Can I have you tonight?" Ruka asked as he gave a soothing kiss on her tender lips.

"It's almost 1 am and you want to do **it**?" Hotaru said a little annoyed.

But she was enjoying the kisses Ruka was showering upon her face down to her neck and on to her shoulders. It was somehow tickles the sensation she was trying hard to control.

'I won't give in. –moan- it's late.' She thought.

She pushed Ruka off her. He land on his butt with a moan.

"Hotaru?" he asked sheepishly. As if he was a child to whom someone stole candy from.

"Now look here." Hotaru stood up and tried to reconnect the straps of her **really **sea through nighties. "First of all it's late and it's 1 in the morning, for goodness sake!" Hotaru threw the pillow back to their bed.

"So what if it's 1 in the morning! I'm not gonna swallow you and devour you I was just gonna…" Ruka trailed off when Hotaru kissed him.

"Now that's enough for today. Could you please stop acting like a child?" Hotaru went to their bed leaving the stunned Ruka sited on the floor.

She fixed the bed a little and then laid down quietly. She leaned a little to face Ruka.

"Don't you have any plans on joining me in bed?" Hotaru asked.

"As you wish my beloved." Ruka hurried to the bed and slipped his body on the thick blanket Hotaru covered herself with.

Hotaru drew closer to Ruka.

"Before I forget tomorrow we will go somewhere."

™--------------------------------------------------------------------------------™

**Author's Notes: **Sorry if this was so short. Hope you'll all appreciate. Besides I have 3 stories in progress…

**Sorry if it had so many kiss and all. Well actually the next chapter will have more…**


End file.
